


Fatal Error V

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice Cullen is the Best, Depression, Drama & Romance, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Bella Swan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Bella découvre le plus inavouable des secrets d'Edward.





	Fatal Error V

**Fatal Error V**

Bella avait les bras en sang, encore. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que cela durait, depuis qu'elle avait découvert Edward dans les bras de Jacob : son petit-ami et son meilleur ami … ils avaient fait cela dans son propre dos. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Edward l'avait-elle un jour aimée ? Ou bien leur, non, cette histoire n'était-elle qu'un fantasme de sa part ? 

Lorsque le flot de sang se tarit, elle se releva et alla nettoyer sa lame dans le petit lavabo de son logement étudiant. Puis elle prit sa serpillière et nettoya le sol maculé de sang. Elle avait cours dans une heure, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de bander son bras et de se rendre à la fac à pied. Elle n'en avait plus spécialement envie, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Si elle loupait son année elle devrait retourner chez son père … et là-bas elle recroiserait forcément Jacob et Edward. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle s'ennuierait en Lettres elle n'y aurait pas cru, et pourtant … 

Après avoir bandée sa plaie, elle enfila un pull à manche longue. Si quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose, il lui suffirait de dire qu'elle avait froid. Mais pour cela faudrait-il encore que quelqu'un remarque sa présence pour autre chose que lui poser des questions sur leurs cours. Là on se souvenait de son existence ! Une fois habillée, elle prit son sac, ferma son petit appartement et prit le chemin de la fac. 

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle y était. Elle se dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage de sa filière et regarda son emploi du temps. Son cours n'était plus indiqué. Intriguée, elle prit le chemin de l'administration, encore. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau et entra. 

\- Miss Swan, encore vous. C'est pourquoi cette fois ? 

Toujours aussi agréable … 

\- J'ai vu sur notre emploi du temps que notre cours de littérature anglaise avait été annulé. 

\- Votre promotion a été prévenue, demandez-leur la prochaine fois ça vous évitera de venir pour rien. 

\- Bonne journée Madame, répondit mécaniquement l'étudiante en partant

Elle aurait dut s'y attendre, c'était toujours pareil avec eux. 

Le lendemain matin, personne ne lui adressa le moindre mot, le jour d'après également. Rapidement il commença à faire chaud et personne ne remarqua qu'elle portait toujours ces pulls à manche longue. Après tout, qui pouvait bien la remarquer ? Elle était la bonne poire toujours d'accord pour donner ces cours mais qu'on n'invitait jamais nulle part et qui n'était jamais prévenue des changements d'emploi du temps. Comment c'était-elle retrouvée avec ce rôle ? Elle ne le savait pas très bien. 

Un jour de plus à la fac … elle avait vu deux garçons s'embrasser aujourd'hui. Ça lui avait rappelé comment …. Ça avait réouvert une blessure dans son cœur. Et ironiquement, elle était invisible mais faisait bien plus mal que celles qui constellaient ses bras. Elle rentra précipitamment chez elle et s'enferma à double-tour. 

\- Calme-toi Bella, murmura-t-elle, calme-toi. Tu dois les oublier, oui … tout oublier. 

Et alors, le même rituel recommença. Elle s'était saisie d'un couteau et c'était assise sur son lit. Elle arracha ces bandages et … crac. Une première coupure, peu profonde. Puis vint une seconde, dont la douleur fut plus intense et plus longue. Peut-être … peut-être ferait-elle bien d'en finir une fois pour toute. Qui lui en voudrait de rompre cette mélancolique routine ? Son père était loin d'elle, elle n'avait plus d'amis et Edward … 

\- Bella, appela une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre milles, ouvre c'est moi. 

Alice … elle ne pensait pas que la vampire viendrait la voir un jour. Mais est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose au fond ? Probablement pas … 

Elle se coupa une troisième fois, sur une veine le long du bras et ferma les yeux. 

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Son père n'était pas encore là, mais il allait venir elle en était certaine. En tournant la tête sur le côté, elle la vit : Alice. Ainsi donc … quelqu'un … quelqu'un tenait encore à elle en ce bas monde à part son père. 


End file.
